Huvudsida
The Chronicles of house Rass Detta är en kampanj till rollspelet A Song of Ice and Fire som publiceras av Green Ronin Publishing. Kampanjen följer hus Rass och karaktärer kopplade till huset. Händelserna som utspelar sig bildar husets krönikor. Inledning Året är 187 Efter Erövringen, kung Daeron Targaryen den andre av hans namn har suttit på Järntronen i fyra år. Den nya kungen har gjort mycket och mer för att läka de många sår som skapats under hans fader Aegon Targaryen den fjärde av hans namn regeringstid. Sakta återställer den nya kungen Järntronens hedern och rättvisa, men frågan återstår, kan de helt återställas? Dem i de Sju Kungarikena som applåderar kungens gärningar kallar honom Daeron den gode men de som i och med förändringarna förlorar inflytande och status har börjat kalla kungen Daeron falskfödd. Korruption och dekadens som Aegon, av många kallad Den Ovärdiga, lämnat efter sig plågar fortfarande Kingslanding, hovet och alla de sju kungarikena. Speciellt det sista av Aegons kungliga dekret, när han på sin dödsbädd legitimerade alla sina oäktingar. Detta legitimerade så klart Daemon Waters som nu tagit namnet Blackfyre efter det svärd som Aegon Erövraren bar och som sedan gått i arv från den ena kungen till den andra. För första gången i hus Targaryens historia bär en man som inte är kung det beryktade kungasvärdet. Svärdet Blackfyre gavs till Daemon Waters år 182 EE och händelsen chokade de Sju Kungarikena. För tillfället ser det ut som om framtiden är ljus för de Sju Kungarikena. Kung Daeron och prins Maron Martell av Dorne har i två år förhandlat om fred mellan Järntronen och Dorne. Det förväntas att Dorne äntligen skall svära trohet till Järntronen och slutligen fullborda Erövringen som påbörjats för över 150 år sedan. Prinsessan Daenerys Targaryen förväntas giftas bort till prins Maron för att besegla förhandlingarna. Hus Rass har sina marker i de södra delarna av the Fingers i the Vale of Arryn och är svurna till hus Corbray av Heart´s Home. Regionen är hem till många stolta lords, ladys och riddare med en lång historia av konflikt och intrig för inflytande, förmögenhet och mark. Hus Corbray har trots detta för det mesta lyckats hålla kungens fred i området. Laglösa och rövare har varit ett återkommande problem för regionen och hus Corbray har vid flera gånger varit tvungen att kalla sina bannermen för att kasta ut bergsklaner och stoppa deras rövande. Hus Corbrays styrka har dock försvagats under de senaste generationerna. För husen i regionen är alla möjligheter öppna för att etablera sitt hus och skriva in sig i historien för all framtid. Vilket hus kommer etablera en dynasti som varar i tusen år, och vilka hus kommer kollaps till ingenting. I denna kampanj tar spelarna på sig rollen av karaktärer kopplade till hus Rass av Snakenest. Dessa karaktärer kommer vara huvudpersonerna i husets krönikor över framgångar och förluster. Spelarna kommer vara tvungna att navigera det komplicerade sociala systemet i Westeros kungariken, möte gamla och nya fiender och vänner, utkämpa strider och föra krig. Sist men inte minst kommer spelarna vara tvungna att hantera sitt hus marker och småfolk.